Not a whore
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: When Sirius his lover turns his back on him after he is raped, Harry breaks. Who will be there to piece him back together?


_**********************************************************************  
Well this kind of forced it's way out of my brain and onto the keyboard it's kind of morbid yet fluffy despite its depressing feal. Let me know what you think! CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! NOT FOR YOUNG EYES!**_

**_Mistress Slytherin  
********************************************************************_**

_Whore_. Green eyes stared blankly at the wall in front of him. How long had it been since his beloved called him that? How long had it been since he broke? It amazed him that such a simple word could change the world. The tea cup that lay in his hands was cooling and the initial burn form the scalding liquid had left his hands. Blue eyes. His beloved had blue eyes. Blue eyes that would darken like a storm when he saw him, and lighten like the morning when he was hiding his scars with a smile. His robe slipped off his shoulder but he found himself to lethargic to move it back into place, lips pressed against his shoulder before a pale hand lifted the silk and replaced it.

"Brooding are we?" The dark voice asked. He found himself tilting his head to the side and baring his neck reflexively. A chuckle seemed to shiver its way into every corner of the room; he spread his legs wider in response. A hand wound its way around his waist while the other wrapped it's self loosely around his neck fingers splayed and traced his veins lightly. His green eyes slid shut. He remembered the harsh words of his lover, ones that shattered him. He remembered the pain; he remembered the naive trust he had. He believed that he would find his love's arms own for him despite the fact that someone else had tainted him, taken him by force. _Whore!_ All he got for his pain was rejection. He whimpered aloud accidentally and found himself wrapped in a pair of strong comforting arms.

"I'm here little one, no one will hurt you." The voice reassured, he leaned into the chest ignoring the tea cup that had fallen to the floor, because here he was safe, here he was warm and loved and fed and taken care of...because here he was not a whore. Slowly he turned in the arms and caught the red eyed gaze with his green one. His beloved had Blue eyes, his enemy had red eyes, or so he had thought. But now as the red eyes slid shut and the gentle lips approached his he had to admit, red eyes had become his beloved and blue eyes his enemy.

"Please..." He whispered brokenly and the lips were on his, hard and demanding yet reassuring and loving. He opened his mouth submitting to the kiss, his hands he knew were clutching at his lover's robes hands that were covered in blood though no one but he could see it. The lips moved to his jaw and he shivered as he felt hands tracing the lines of his body through the silk.

"Mine" He heard the man whisper and he found he couldn't agree more. The hands traced his rounded bottom fingers sliding along the cleft burning him through the cloth.

"T-Tom!" He pleaded pressing himself closer to the hard body before his only to gasp when his earlobe was nipped and tugged on.

"Let me take my time Harry...I want to savor you..." Hands roamed his body, nails scrapped across his hardening nipples while a hot mouth claimed his for a searing kiss. He sighed and arched his back when long fingers wrapped themselves around his member and tugged. He heard his lover purr in approval before he was pushed to the floor writhing from the sensations the hard body above him was causing. Deft fingers traced teasingly along the hem of his robe making him spread his legs impossibly wider.

"Beautiful." He heard his lover say as the hot fingers slid upwards pushing the robe to his thighs and exploring the sensitive skin that quivered and twitched for him. He groaned when at last the man above him whispered a spell and began to prepare him. Fingers slid in and out of him and he moaned, he moaned loudly because he knew that his lover liked when he did. He could feel the man's heated gaze on him watching every tremble, every twitch or pleasure filled arch as _that _spot was hit and he knew when the fingers left him that he would be lost without this man. He felt the hard length at his entrance and welcomed it thrusting his hips down, his lover leaned forward his harsh ragged breathing hot against his ear.

"Harry...? Harry beg me for it." He said his entire body trembling with need he couldn't let his lover suffer like that.

"Please, master...p-please!" He felt the rock hard heat engulf him, consuming him as if he'd suddenly been burnt alive by pleasure. His back arched and he keened sweetly giving his lover access to his chest and collar bone both of which were laved with a hot tongue. It seemed like time stood still for them, the flames of the fireplace had become silent, the ticking of the clock on the mantle stilled as he lost himself. His lover claimed him setting a rapid pace that gave him no time to think slamming into his prostate repeatedly until he saw stars. His legs stiffened from where they had long ago wrapped themselves around his beloved and his breathing came out in one long silent scream as he climaxed. One...Two...Three more thrusts and his lover froze up as well, his tight twitching channel pushing him readily over the edge.

"Harry..."The man breathed out as he gently laid them both down. Red eyes caught his and he knew he was lost in them, blue eyes no longer held any appeal. He caught himself smiling and running his thumb along the man's pale cheek. His eyes lit up with amazement as a sudden thought hit him.

"What is it love?" Tom asked him softly his eyes concerned.

"You'll laugh if I tell you." He said uncertainly.

"Is it a joke." His lover asked.

"No...I'm afraid it's very serious." The eyes surveyed him for a moment before he leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Tell me." He said as he pulled away. Harry worried his bottom lip.

"I love you." He said timidly, red eyes widened before narrowing.

"Don't lie to me." He said fear tangible in his stiff form.

"I can't lie to you, I love you." Harry said turning his head to the side and fighting back his tears. Long fingers tilted his head up again.

"Blue or red." Tom said.

"Red." Harry said without hesitation, the eyes widened.

"But I- no body- I mean you can't-" Harry placed a finger to the lips.

"If you can love a whore than I can love you." He said softly knowing that the word would convince his love.

"You love me?" Uncertainty shined through the eyes.

"I love you." Harry said pecking the swollen lips above his. Red eyes gazed at him for a moment before a smile slid across his lips.

"I love you Harry." The man tested.

"I love you Tom." Harry said.

"You're not a whore." The man whispered against his lips.

"And you're not unlovable." Harry retorted. Blue eyes seemed distant to him at that moment, pain the feeling of being used, all were gone and he knew that if he had to choose he would always choose red over blue.


End file.
